The Prophecy
by Solid Shark
Summary: Long ago, during the Dragon Campaign, it was prophesied that when the Dragoons were called forth once more, a man would come from another world and conquer the King of Dragons. AU novelization, rated PG13 for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Breakout

I don't own anything except Chris Keon

---------------------------------------

__

When the time of the Dragoons comes once more, there will come a man from the frozen lands beyond the edge of the world. Though he be not warrior when his journey begins, he will conquer the King of Dragons and become its master.

---------------------------------------

On that cold, seemingly typical Alaskan day, twenty-one-year-old Chris Keon did not know that he would soon leave his familiar world behind, nor that he was fated to be something much more than a karate-trained orphan living a normal, uneventful life.

Instead, Chris was trying to avoid freezing to death in the freak blizzard that had caught him on his way back to his home. And he wasn't having much luck. _Blast this blizzard,_ he thought bitterly. _Why does the coldest snowstorm in a hundred years have to come just when I'm miles from anywhere?_ He shivered, realizing that if he did not find shelter soon, he wasn't going to make it.

Already, Chris was having difficulty keeping his eyes open, and he couldn't feel his legs; sure signs of hypothermia. The numbness was creeping up his body, and he finally stumbled to the ground. _No reason to fight it anymore,_ he thought tiredly. _I'll only die tired..._

Chris slumped, unconscious, and the wind quickly buried him in snow. If anyone had known where to look for his body, however, they would have found nothing, for it was then that Chris left Earth behind, to fulfill a prophecy foretold long ago in the land of Endiness...

----------------------------------------

Sir Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil, awoke in his cell in Hellena Prison, expecting to see the same, tortured surroundings that he'd stared at since his capture. But this time, Lavitz saw that there was another prisoner, tall, black-haired, wearing cold-weather clothing, and lying in a heap in another corner of the cell. He seemed to be almost frozen, which puzzled the knight; Hellena Prison was located in a rather temperate climate.

Whoever he was, Lavitz was inclined to aid him; anyone who was sent to Hellena was no friend of Sandora. He knelt beside the young man, trying to determine the extent of his injuries.

Chris awoke then, blinking in confusion, both at his surroundings and the fact that he was still alive. "Where in the snowy wastes am I?" His eyes focused on Lavitz. "And who are you?"

The knight smiled slightly. If he had no idea where he was, he was certainly not with Sandora; nor, for that matter, was he with Basil's knights, for they all knew of Fruegel's prison. But he was apparently not an enemy. "I'm Sir Lavitz Slambert, of Basil. And this, I'm afraid, is about as close as you can get to hell without dying first. Welcome to Hellena Prison." Lavitz held out a hand. "Can you stand?"

Chris pushed himself to his feet. "Yeah. I think." He shook the knight's hand. "Christopher Keon, of Alaska. But I get the odd feeling that I'm either hallucinating, or I'm somewhere a long ways from home, because I've never heard of Basil or Hellena Prison. You do something you shouldn't have, or are people in these parts just all-around bad-tempered?"

Lavitz shrugged. "Hellena is run by our enemies, the Sandorans. Do you know why they've imprisoned you, Sir Christopher?"

Chris shrugged in turn. "Since I don't know _where_ I am, I'd say I don't know _why_ I'm here, either. And call me Chris, Sir Lavitz. I'm not a knight, I'm just an ordinary guy with a little knowledge of the martial arts."

"Then call me Lavitz, Chris. Titles mean little in a place where everyone is equally miserable." Lavitz gazed speculatively at the younger man. "Martial arts, you said? So you can fight?"

"A little," Chris admitted. He glanced at the door. "By the way, is that made of wood?"

His cell mate blinked at the unexpected question. "Yeah, so? It's too thick to break down. It'd take an axe to get through that."

Chris smiled. "Not if you're a sixth-degree black belt in karate. So you're a knight, huh? Can you take care of the guards if I can get us out?"

Lavitz snorted. "What do you think I do for a living, parade? But that door's several inches thick; unless you're a lot stronger than you look, you won't put a very big dent in it."

"Watch me." The young martial artist tossed aside his thick winter coat, revealing a far more practical black martial arts gi beneath. After a moment of warm-up exercises, he drew back his right leg, then thrust it into the door, near the hinges. "They think they can lock up a karate student behind a _wooden door?"_ he said incredulously, then slammed his booted foot into the door again.

Lavitz's eyes widened as the cell door flew off its hinges, colliding with a guard in the hallway. "The way is clear, Lavitz," Chris said. "Shall we?"

As they left the cell, Lavitz shook his head. "Where do you hide it?"

Chris glanced at him, puzzled. "Hide what?"

"The battering ram," Lavitz said. "I've seen guys three times your size break bones trying to do that. And they don't even shake the door." Picking up a spear from the fallen Sandoran, the knight looked at his companion. "And you need _me_ to handle the guards?"

Chris picked up a battle staff from a wall rack. "I'm not a fighter, Lavitz," he said. "I've never fought in a battle before. I really don't know how I'd react. If I freeze up or for some reason have difficulties, you're gonna have to take care of those guys yourself. Not, of course," he added, "that I'm not going to try. But I'm not trained for fighting blade-to-blade. I've only done unarmed sparing, or at most with wooden staves."

Lavitz snorted. "Okay, I'll handle the guards, you handle the doors." He shook his head again. "Knocked the door right off its hinges..."

-------------------------------------------

On their way out of the prison, the pair managed to free two other captured members of the First Knighthood, with Lavitz holding off the guards while Chris splintered the door. From there, as Lavitz had a good idea of where the prison's exit was, they hurried on, guarding the two soldiers.

Chris wasn't quite as ineffective as he had predicted; the first time a Sandoran had tried sneaking up on them, Chris had somehow noticed him, spun around, and crushed the man's throat with his fist. Afterwards, he shook. "First time you ever killed a man, Chris?" Lavitz asked.

The younger man nodded. "Yeah. It's generally considered bad form to kill your sparring partner, and the area I lived in was too isolated to have much in the way of thieves." Chris took a deep breath. "Is it always like that? Do you always feel this bad after you kill someone?"

The knight sighed. "No. Every time you kill someone, it gets a little easier. You get used to it. But you never, _ever_ forget. If you do, you're the same as they are."

Chris nodded silently, then began moving again.

Farther on, they ran into another, larger group of guards. They saw the two solders first. "Escapees!? Die!"

"No!" Lavitz shouted, swinging his spear into the first Sandoran. Only the haft connected, but the force of the blow was sufficient to send the man tumbling over a railing and into a very long drop.

Chris had just broken another enemy's neck when a man dressed in red armor and carrying a broadsword rushed into view. Chris and Lavitz readied their weapons, but the man raised his free hand. "Wait! I am Dart! I am not your enemy!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Lavitz," Chris said. "He doesn't look or act anything like those gutter-scum guards."

Lavitz nodded and lowered his spear. "I am Lavitz Slambert, a knight of King Albert," he said to Dart. "My companion is Chris Keon, a fellow prisoner."

"Looks like we don't have time for introductions," Dart said through gritted teeth, as more guards poured into the room. "Let's get them!"

"I agree completely," Chris said. "Kill first, ask questions never." Lavitz had been correct; already, he was coming to grips with the killing required by whatever bizarre twist of fate had brought him to this land.

But he had difficulty had actually doing the deeds; he had no battle experience, and no idea how to use bare fists against men with swords and armor. So instead of fighting with his companions, Chris had no choice but to leave the battle to them, while trying frantically to stay away from the sharp pointy objects being thrust in his direction.

The newcomer, Dart, proved to be an excellent warrior, dispatching his enemies with ease. "Double Slash!" he called out, quartering a man with a pair of fast slashes.

"Spinning Cane!" The knight of Basil twirled his staff with the ease of long practice, either impaling, gashing, or cold-cocking his foes.

And then it was over, for the moment. But two of their number seemed to be missing... "No!" Lavitz roared, as he caught sight of his fellow knights tumbling down the endless drop. _"No!"_ With another quick motion with his spear, Lavitz gutted the Sandoran guard who had arrived in time to murder the freed knights.

This done, there was finally enough time for Dart to explain what he was doing breaking _into_ Hellena Prison. "The Sandorans burned my village and killed several villagers," he said, rage evident in his voice. "And they kidnapped a childhood friend, Shana, and took her here."

Chris and Lavitz glanced at each other. "The let's get her out," the noble knight said.

"Thanks," Dart said. Then he looked at Chris. "So what are you doing here? Are you a knight as well?"

"I don't have a clue," Chris replied. "No, I'm not a knight, and the last thing I remember before awakening in that cell is collapsing in a blizzard. I don't even know where I am."

"Sounds like a problem," Dart said. "But one that can wait until we get out of this place, I think."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "So, first we have to find Shana's cell?"

"No," Dart replied, "first we need the key. Knowing where she is won't do any good unless we can open the door."

Lavitz laughed. "Let Chris worry about the door, Dart. You and I take care of the guards, and Chris will open any locked doors we find."

Dart looked at the young man with renewed interest. "You can pick locks? What are you, a thief?"

"Actually, he breaks them down. He's a martial arts student." Lavitz chuckled. "How do you think we got out of _our_ cell? You can't pick a lock when you're on the wrong side of it."

Dart blinked, surprised. Chris just grinned; people who didn't use their fists and feet to fight were often surprised when martial artists displayed concrete-breaking techniques. "That's right," he said. "You guys kill the guards, I'll kill the doors."

"Let's go, then," Dart said urgently. "I don't know how much time we have!"

------------------------------------

Several dead Sandorans and a handful of broken doors later, the three found their way to the cell where Shana was being held. "Shana!" Dart called. "Are you all right!?"

The girl, who appeared to be about eighteen, looked out the door's barred window. "Dart, is that you!?"

"Yes, it's me. Stand back, the door is about to be opened." As Shana backed away, Dart turned his head toward Chris. "Ready?"

Chris flexed his leg muscles. "Yeah. Just a sec..." He took a step back, then spun and slammed his booted foot into the lock. Continuing the motion, both of his feet left the floor and hammered the center of the door. This blow splintered it.

Dart rushed in, anxious to make sure his friend was all right. "Shana, you're safe!"

"It really is you, Dart!" Walking out of the cell, Shana noticed Chris and Lavitz. "Who are you?"

Chris bowed. "I'm Chris Keon, the guy who broke down the door. This is Sir Lavitz Slambert, of what used to be the First Knighthood of Basil. Pleased to meet you."

Shana nodded. "Thanks for your help." Then her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Lavitz thrust forward with his spear, trying to kill the guard who had suddenly appeared behind Chris, but the young martial artist was faster. Dropping the staff that he wasn't even sure how to use, he swept his leg into the guard's, knocking him off his feet. Chris finished then by jumping on his neck, snapping it. "Not exactly how Sensei taught me, but I was in a hurry," he explained. "Well, Dart, now that Shana is out of that cell, what say we get the blazes out of this dump?" He shuddered. "Those screams I heard from other cells are going to give me nightmares for a very long time, I think."

Lavitz clapped him on the shoulder. "Happens to all of us, Chris," he said softly. "And the ones you've killed will always be with you, too. All you can do is remember that you did what you had to do."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Thanks."

Dart laughed. "We'll make a warrior out of him yet, Lavitz! Just teach him to use a sword, and he'll be just as deadly as we are." Because of the shared experience of the prison break, the three were already acting like old friends, and it wouldn't take long for Chris and Lavitz to feel the same with Shana.

Lavitz sobered. "But Chris is right. We need to get out of here before Fruegel realizes something's wrong. That fat bastard can kill you just with his sheer ugliness, and if he sat on you, you'd be pretty flat."

---------------------------------------------

Now that they had no more reason to remain within the loathsome prison, the four quickly made their way back to the main gate. Any guards that made the mistake of attempting to stop them were ruthlessly dealt with.

To Dart's dismay, Shana insisted on fighting as well, using a bow that she had found along the way. Chris was not displeased, though. Shana's arrows saved his life more than once on their way out, given his inexperience at combat. When he could just forget and let his reflexes take over, Chris had little trouble dealing with his enemies. But if he took the time to think about what he was doing, it made him fatally slow and clumsy. Had he been alone, he would doubtless have never survived Hellena Prison.

They were near the gate when a loud voice called out. "Stop! Or I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Fruegel," Lavitz said with disgust. The enormous warden was just as fat and ugly as Lavitz had said, if not uglier. He turned to his companions. "He'll kill us anyway. Let's fight!"

"Right," Dart agreed. "Chris, you stay back; fists won't do any good against his armor, and you're not ready for this anyway. Shana, attack him from a distance with your arrows."

Shana nodded and swiftly raised her bow, while Chris reluctantly stepped back. _Dart's right,_ he thought bitterly, _but if we can ever get to whatever civilization exists in this land, I'm going to change that. Assuming, of course, that it takes me that long to return home..._

And so Chris simply watched as his friends attacked the fat man and his guards. The first flunky was downed with an arrow through his throat; for all Shana's youth and naiveté, she was not squeamish _during_ a battle. It was only the aftermath that bothered her.

Lavitz quickly killed the other. "Harpoon!" he called out, jabbing his spear into the Sandoran's gut.

With a snarl, Dart hurled himself at Fruegel. "Volcano!" The methodical four-hit attack knocked the obese, theoretically-human warden back a few steps, before Fruegel retaliated with a strike from his massive club.

"Dart!" Shana cried out. Fruegel raised his mace for another, killing blow...

And was knocked off his feet, landing heavily on his fat backside, as the tall, battering-ram-like youth slammed into him. Chris had begun running when Fruegel hit Dart the first time, and took a flying leap when the warden raised his mace again.

"Come on!" he called. "Let's get out of here before he collects his wits again!" As the four ran for the gate once more, Chris briefly explained what had happened. "Sometimes kinetic energy is sufficient to stun an armored opponent," he said with a grin. "Armor suddenly doesn't feel as safe after you've had your breastplate slammed into you at high velocities."

Leaving the fat man to regain enough breath and strength to summon reinforcements, the four escapees hurried out of the prison.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: And finally the Solid (not liquid, solid) Shark posts something in the Legend of Dragoon section once again. I should note here that I have not given up on the Second Story of the Diamond Dragoon; I've simply been unable to think of anything else to write in it for a while. So instead, I'm working on another fic, one that is something of a departure from my other stories. In this, instead of centering around someone who already knows how to fight, it focuses on a young man who has no idea how to survive in battle, yet is destined to defeat the greatest Dragon of them all. Needless to say, Rose will play a large role in the story.

As you may have guessed, the words at the beginning of the chapter are the prophecy mentioned in the summary, and the title. This will be expounded upon in further chapters.

If you want to see what I've been up to in the last month, check The Will to Power, in the Xenogears section. The final chapter will be posted shortly.

I think that covers everything for the first chapter; read it and let me know what you think. Solid Shark


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Bale

I don't own anything except Chris Keon

------------------------------

As the four escaped prisoners fled from Hellena Prison, Chris hoped desperately that they would find safety soon. He still had no idea what was going on, and knew that only shock was keeping him going. As soon as it sank in that he was truly a long way from home, Chris knew that he'd have at best a panic attack, at worst a total collapse.

Just like ten years before, when his parents died...

Shoving the thought aside, Chris called to Dart. "How much farther before we reach some kind of safety?"

"There's a prairie not far from here," the red-clad warrior replied. "If we can lose the guards, we should be able to rest there for a while."

"And then we make for the Limestone Cave," Lavitz added. "That's the fastest way to civilization."

Not long after, they reached the edge of the prairie. But there was not yet time to rest; their pursuers began firing arrows. "Take cover!" Lavitz shouted. Then, "Urgh!"

He'd been hit; an arrow shaft protruded from his ankle. "Lavitz!" Chris hurried to his side, then dragged him behind some rocks, where there was some cover from the archers. "Are you okay?"

Lavitz grimaced. "I'll be fine. We have to go, now."

Shana shook her head. "No, Lavitz. If you walk on that, it'll be a lot worse!" She examined the wound, noting that nothing important had been hit. "I'm going to pull this out; brace yourself."

Lavitz only grunted as the arrow came out; he was too disciplined to have any other reaction. When it was gone, he panted for a moment. "Thanks, Shana." He stood, ignoring the pain. "Now, we gotta get out of here before the Sandorans catch us."

---------------------------------

It didn't take long to lose their pursuit; the Sandorans weren't prepared to search for prisoners in the bush. They soon took refuge in an old shack.

"I think we're safe, for now," Dart said. "They won't be coming back."

"That's good," Chris said, then collapsed against the wall, breathing rapidly.

Shana quickly knelt next to him. "Chris!? What happened!?"

Lavitz touched her shoulder. "Let him be, Shana. I think I know what's wrong." When Shana looked up, puzzled, he nodded at Chris's shuddering body. "Panic attack. Maybe worse. Think about it; he's just been dropped into a place that he's never heard of, with no idea how to get home, and he's also just killed people for the first time in his life. How would you feel if you had all that dropped on you at once?"

"You're right..." Shana turned to Dart then. "So tell me, Dart. Where have you been these last five years?" When he was silent, she waved her hands. "Never mind! It's not important right now, anyway."

Dart took a deep breath. "I was on a journey for revenge. I was searching for the one who destroyed my home."

"The Black Monster?" He nodded. "I know only the name," Shana said. "Nobody would tell me more because they said I was too young."

"What did the Black Monster do to you, Dart?" Lavitz asked.

After another pause, Dart said "I had two homes. One of them is Seles, where I lived with Shana. The other was Neet, where I lived with my parents, until eighteen years ago." He gazed at the ceiling. "I was five years old. When the Black Monster came to the village. Only my father, mother, and I were able to make it out." He sighed. "But then my father decided to go back, to try to help the other villagers, and my mother followed him. I never saw either of them again."

"What happened to Neet after that?" Shana asked.

"When I went back the next morning, I found it completely changed. It had all been burned to the ground, and there was no sign of my parents. All I ever found was my father's memento, the one thing he carried with him everywhere." Dart held up a glowing stone.

At the sight of the light, Chris was jerked out of his trance-like state. He stared at it for a moment, as half-seen images went through his mind. _Dart has one of them? How did..._ He shook himself. _Where did that come from? I've never seen one before. How would I know what it is?_

Lavitz turned as Chris stood. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. So where to now?"

"Now we go to the Limestone Cave, and from there, to Bale, the capital of Basil. It's time I reported to King Albert." A thought struck him, and Lavitz turned to Dart. "You know, Dart, you should talk to Minister Noish. He knows all the legends of Endiness, so I'm sure he'll know something about the Black Monster." He cocked his head, then looked back at Chris. "Come to think of it, he might know how to send you home, too, Chris. Or at least have some idea of where to start."

Chris nodded. "Okay, it's worth a try. Let's go."

It wasn't quite that simple; first they had to find a way to cross a nearby river, which required the use of a log. After first losing said log to the river, they returned to the bank to find that it had lodged in just the spot they needed it. From there, the way was clear to the Limestone Cave.

------------------------------

As the group neared the cave's mouth, Dart glanced occasionally back at the enigmatic young man that traveled with them. He still knew little of Chris, though he was certainly grateful for his help in rescuing Shana. And he didn't like being that much in the dark.

He did know that Chris was new to battle; his reaction was far too genuine to have been faked. But that was all that he _knew._ Everything else was information provided by Chris himself; it was impossible to _know_ that, for example, he was from a land called Alaska.

Dart sighed and shook himself. Lavitz trusted the younger man; that was enough. On impulse, he turned to him. "So what's your homeland like, Chris? Anything like Serdio?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, I haven't yet seen enough of Serdio to be sure, but I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" Shana asked.

"Well, for one thing, the climate is extremely different," he said. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "Alaska is a cold place, where blizzards are the norm. It's also so far north that, in the farthest regions, like where I'm from, there are only a few days and nights per year. You have months of night, and months of day. I don't know how much you people know about astronomy, but there is a logical explanation for it, I assure you."

Lavitz paused. "I'm not sure I understand, but Tiberoans might. Tiberoa is a southern country, bordering on Serdio, and they believe fate is controlled by the stars. They are superb astronomers and astrologers."

Chris snorted. "They've got that same kind of metaphysical, pseudo-religious claptrap back home, too. I don't buy it, myself. How can giants balls of really hot stuff control destiny?"

Lavitz shrugged. "Didn't say I believed it, just that Tiberoans do. I don't really know, myself." He thought for a moment. "Cold place, huh? So that's why you were wearing that heavy coat when you arrived?"

"Yeah." Chris shivered at the memory. "Matter of fact, I was freezing to death in a blizzard at the time. It was during one of the long nights, so the sun wasn't around to help. I may have wound up in hell on earth, but it saved me from death just the same." He frowned, shaking his head. "I just wish I knew where I was, how I got here, and how to go back. I don't think I'm even on the same planet I started on, and the implications of that are truly frightening."

"What do you mean, Chris?" Shana asked, concerned.

Chris took a deep breath, to stave off another panic attack. "Earth barely has the technology to send manned missions into orbit; we're not even close to interstellar drive yet. If this ain't Earth, and I don't remember hearing of any place like this there, then I'm going to have a very hard time going home."

"I'm sure Minister Noish will know something useful," Lavitz said. "He knows all the legends and prophecies of Endiness."

"So who's your king in Alaska?" Dart asked, changing the subject. "Since you want to go back, I gather he's a just king? Or queen?"

"Actually, we don't have a monarchy." Chris grinned at the uncomprehending looks they gave him. "Alaska is just one of fifty small territories in a larger country. Our government is what we call a representative democracy."

They had reached the cave by then, and Chris spent most of the trek through it trying to explain to three people who had never heard of a country without a monarch what a "democracy" was.

--------------------------------------------

After a near-death accident involving an underground stream, hopping, and slippery stepping stones, Chris finally gave up trying to convince his friends that a democracy was better than a monarchy. Besides, he was starting to think they were right.

Towards the exit, Dart, who was leading at the time, stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Lavitz listened for a moment, then hissed. "I think it's the Urobolus," he said. "The much-talked-about guardian of the cave."

"What kind of a monster is it?" Chris asked, flowing into a karate stance.

"Think of a really big snake," Lavitz said. "Do you have big snakes in your world, Chris?" When the martial artist nodded, Lavitz raised an eyebrow. "How do you kill them?"

"Well," Chris said, "the best method that I've heard of is to blow off its head with a .44 magnum. Unfortunately, I don't have one handy, let alone the equivalent for something that big. Said equivalent being a sixteen-inch battleship turret."

Dart didn't understand the reference, but he got the gist of it. "So we'll just have to kill it the old fashioned way: _cut_ off its head."

"I'll try the old blunt-trauma method," Chris said, raising his fists. "I know a few tricks."

"Better hurry, then!" Lavitz advised, for the Urobolus was suddenly rearing up before them. The knight rushed it, twirling his spear. "Rod Typhoon!"

"Burning Rush!" Dart called out, using a short but lethal combination on the monster.

For once, Chris smoothly slipped into the fight; he was letting his trained responses function as a battle computer, leaving him essentially a passenger in his own body as his limbs moved with a speed faster than conscious thought. He pummeled the beast mercilessly, with the power Lavitz had compared to a battering ram.

It soon appeared that its reputation was undeserved, for the Urobolus quickly fell to the unending pounding it was receiving. But as three of the group turned to leave, Shana paused for a moment beside the felled beast. And that was when it revived, raising its head to crush Shana.

"Shana!" Dart screamed, running, knowing that he wouldn't get there in time...

And a bright, bluish-white light emanated from Shana's head, radiating at the foul beast. When it touched, the Urobolus began to disintegrate, starting at the head, ending at the tail. When the light faded, the monster was gone, and Shana sank to her knees.

Chris was first to reach her side. "Shana! Are you okay?"

"Shana, what happened?" Dart asked, kneeling next to her.

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know..."

"Come on, guys," Lavitz said then. "Let's continue on to Bale."

"Yeah," Chris agreed wearily. "I'm all for getting someplace where I won't be eaten if I make the wrong move."

---------------------------------------------

They spent that night on the road, making camp in a small clearing. "We should reach Bale tomorrow morning," Lavitz said. "It's not too much farther."

Chris stared moodily at the campfire. "Isn't it a little dangerous sitting out here like this? I'd think that monsters could show up at any time."

Dart chuckled. "Don't worry about that; most aren't nocturnal, and the few that are don't like fire. They'll stay away."

"Is something wrong, Chris?" Shana asked, noting his unseeing stare.

He started, then glanced at her. "Nah, nothing that hasn't been bothering me already. I'm just wondering what I'll do when we get to Bale; if this Minister Noish _does_ know some way of getting me home, I don't imagine that it'll be in the city itself. How am I to find my way around? I'm a stranger in a strange land."

"King Albert will know what to do," Lavitz said confidently. "He is a wise ruler. And he doesn't have to put up with a bunch of bickering politicians deciding how or if to carry out his wishes," he added, needling Chris a little about his own land's government.

"Okay, okay," he said, laughing, "I surrender! Maybe your way is better after all. Anyway, I'm looking forward to meeting this king."

"Speaking of having trouble traveling," Dart said then, "how is it that you were able to travel freely in your own world, if you don't know how to fight? Do your soldiers protect travelers from the monsters?"

"As it happens," Chris said, "my world doesn't have monsters. Never has, unless you count some really big animals with really big teeth that have been extinct for a long time."

"No monsters?" Shana repeated, surprised. "Must be a nice place to live," she added a moment later, wistfully.

"Maybe, maybe not," Chris disagreed. "We've got our own problems; why would you want to leave this land of fresh air, clean water, and decent government? Aside from the beastly temperature, of course."

"If it's as bad as you say," Lavitz said, frowning, "then why do you want to go back?"

"It's home," he said simply. That, Lavitz understood. Even if Basil had the problems Chris's land did, he would still fight to protect it at any cost.

"Well," Dart said, yawning, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

--------------------------------------

Shortly before noon the next day, the city of Bale, capital of Basil, appeared on the horizon. The great city where, as Lavitz explained, the _legitimate_ king of Serdio reigned, impressed even Chris, whose homeland had cities much larger.

There was just something about it, he mused. Something regal and righteous. It _felt_ like the rightful heir's seat of government. _So maybe the guys are right about a strong monarchy being better than a place where you can wind up with fifty-one percent wanting one thing, and, since they're a "majority", the other forty-nine percent get the shaft._ Chris gazed up at the palace that was coming into view. "So that's where King Albert reigns?" he asked Lavitz.

The Serdian knight nodded. "Yeah. Though His Majesty has only been of age for a few years, he's been the best ruler Serdio has seen in centuries."

Chris grew thoughtful. "How old is he? And if he's so young, who ruled before him?"

"He's twenty-six," Lavitz replied. "Before he came of age, Minister Noish was his regent. Before that, King Carlos ruled, until twenty years ago, when his brother Doel assassinated him. Before the civil war broke out, Doel actually ruled in Bale for a short time. He was chased out by loyalists within a year, though."

His friend glanced at him in surprise. "The leader of the Sandorans is King Albert's uncle? That must make things dicey."

Lavitz shrugged. "It's not that bad; His Majesty was only six when Doel killed his father, so he's never really thought of him as an uncle. But King Albert does wish that there was another way; the war has torn the country apart." He nodded toward the palace. "C'mon; it's time I made my report. I'll introduce you."

-------------------------------------------

When the four reached Indels Castle itself, the guards let them through without question, expressing great relief that Lavitz was safe. Chris quickly got the impression that the older man was famed and admired within the Serdian knighthood.

The throne room was on the highest level of the castle, and King Albert was within. Also present were Minister Noish, and black-robed advisor whom Chris disliked on sight. Nothing overt, just something about the man seemed... menacing.

King Albert smiled widely when Lavitz entered. "Lavitz! You're safe! When I heard your knighthood had been attacked, I-"

Lavitz knelt. "I'm afraid the reports are true, Your Majesty. I'm the only survivor of the First Knighthood; the others are all dead."

The king sighed. "Please, Lavitz, not so formal." He noticed the knight's companions. "Please, my friend, introduce me."

"Your Majesty," he said, "these three people are the only reason I'm standing here. Chris Keon, here, is a martial artist, with a dilemma I'll explain in a moment; he's also far stronger than he looks. He broke down the door to our cell, permitting us to escape. Dart Feld is a warrior we met during our escape; he'd broken into Hellena Prison to free a friend of his, this girl. Her name is Shana, and I've seen very few people who could possibly match her skill with a bow."

King Albert nodded to each one in turn. "Thank you all for helping Lavitz; he is my best friend, and also the one who instructed me in the ways of the spear." He turned his attention to Chris. "So what is your problem? I'll do what I can to help."

Chris took a deep breath. "To put it simply, Your Majesty, I've no idea where I am. Not two days ago, I was quickly freezing to death in a blizzard, and I collapsed. When I awoke, I was in Hellena Prison, with no knowledge of how I arrived. And I'd never even heard of Serdio." He paused. "Your Majesty, I think I'm a very long way from home."

Lavitz nodded in confirmation. "I brought him here in part because I thought Minister Noish might know something that could help."

"I see," the minister said. Noish looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't know anything about that. There are many legends in Endiness, but I don't know of any that refer to travelers from lands _that_ far away."

"I see," Chris said quietly. He hadn't expected anything different, really.

"Don't give up yet," Albert said. "Stay at the castle for a day or two, and try the library. Even _I_ haven't ready every book there; perhaps you'll find something in one of them."

Chris bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He glanced around. "I guess you'll have strategy and such to discuss with Lavitz; if you'll have someone show me to my room, I'll get some rest."

King Albert directed a servant to show him the way, and Chris left the throne room.

--------------------------------------

Author's note: I see I've introduced some mysteries here; some of them will be explained in the next chapter. In Chapter 3, the group will reach Hoax, and Rose will enter the story. This will be where the story starts to get interesting, I think.

To respond to Knightblazer85, I don't think there's any Dragon besides the Divine Dragon that's referred to as the "King of Dragons", so, yeah, that's the Dragon in question.

Not much else to say this time; thanks for the reviews, and please, keep them coming. Solid Shark


	3. Chapter 3: Dragoon's Awakening

I don't own anything except Chris Keon

------------------------------------

Chris didn't sleep much that night; he spent most of it combing the castle library, searching for anything remotely resembling a way for him to go home. He eventually dropped off over a book, when exhaustion claimed him.

In the morning, King Albert wandered in and noticed Chris, slumped in a chair with his head in a book. He smiled to himself; few people had the dedication to go through that much of the Indels Castle library. Only someone with both desperation and an almost fanatical interest in books could manage it.

Chris woke suddenly at the king's footsteps. "Your Majesty," he said, quickly standing.

Albert waved a hand. "Don't be so formal; I get enough of that in Court. Besides, you helped Lavitz. Call me Albert." He indicated the open book. "Find anything useful?"

The martial artist shrugged. "Hard to say; I've been tracking down every magical artifact I can find any reference to, on the off chance that it has something to do with my problem, but most of it is legend, not documented fact. Also, some of this is in a language I can't read."

"I see. Well, have you at least found where any of these artifacts are?" Albert asked. "As you say, it _is_ mostly legend, so anything could potentially help."

Chris sighed. "I've got some leads, but they mostly lead through some town called Lohan. I doubt I could even find my way there, let alone defend myself along the way."

Albert nodded thoughtfully. "As it happens, Lavitz and his other companions are leaving for Hoax today; it's on the road to Lohan. They could at least escort you that far."

"Thanks," Chris said, surprised. Then he sighed again. "Of course, I have no way of buying supplies; I don't think your shops would take a check, especially when my actual money is in another world."

"Don't worry about it, Chris," Albert said. "I'll have the castle's stores get you what you need." He clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Now you should get ready; Lavitz will be leaving later this morning."

------------------------------------

Dart, Lavitz, and Shana were staying at Lavitz's house, preparing to leave for Hoax. "I hope Chris is doing all right," Shana said. "It must be tough for him, in his situation."

"He'll be fine," Lavitz said. "King Albert will know what to do." He trusted his king implicitly.

"Still," Dart said, "I kind of wish he was coming with us; I would have liked to have learned more about his world."

"Talking about me?" Chris asked, walking in the door with a pack on his shoulder.

"What brings you here?" Lavitz asked, surprised. "I thought you were going to be buried in the Castle library for the next few weeks."

"I turned up a few clues about magical artifacts," Chris replied, "and most of them lead me to Lohan. King Albert suggested that I go with you, at least as far as Hoax. Mind some company?"

"The more, the merrier," Dart said. "Besides, like I was just saying, I'd like to know more about your world."

"Happy to oblige." Chris smiled. "I'd like to learn more about Endiness, too. I'll need to know where I'm going on my own journey; and, of course, there's always the chance that I can't go home..."

"Best not to think about _that,_ Chris," Lavitz advised. "Remember what happened in the prairie."

He sighed. "Believe me, I do. And last night I woke up screaming. This won't be easy for me."

"You'll be fine," Dart said. His voice turned grim. "Besides, if you're caught at Hoax when the fighting starts, you'll be too busy to worry about it."

---------------------------------------

Within an hour, the four had left Bale and were on their way to Hoax. The small town, Lavitz said, was no more than a day's journey from Bale, and road was relatively free of monsters. It shouldn't be a difficult trip, he said.

But Chris was troubled; he knew something of military tactics and history, and the fact the Hoax was so close to Bale and yet was the front lines told him that Basil was far worse off in the war than Lavitz had admitted. It boded ill, Chris felt. But he kept these thoughts to himself, for a knight of a hard-put country needed some illusions to keep his sanity.

They spent that night on the road; if they had traveled the whole night, as well, they would have reached Hoax earlier, but they would have done so in no condition to fight.

As had become his habit, Chris stared into the campfire long into the night. He was becoming moody, and he knew it, but there was little he could do.

"Something on your mind, Chris?" Lavitz asked him.

Chris didn't even twitch at the interruption of his thoughts. "I keep thinking I'll wake up," he replied after a long silence, "and find that this was all a dream." He chuckled quietly. "Of course, if this were a dream, I'd wake up dead. I was nearly dead when I arrived, and another couple of minutes in that blizzard would have finished me."

"Are storms like that common in Alaska?" Shana asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." Then he frowned. "The weird thing is, the sky was clear just a minute before the blizzard came up; it just started abruptly, and _that's_ not like our weather at all."

Dart shrugged it off. "Strange things happen," was all he said.

"So what's it like there?" Shana asked. "Aside from the storms, you seem to like it a lot."

"The frozen wastes..." Chris mused wistfully. "It's... peaceful there," he said finally. "The cold, clear wastes; the chilly, refreshing air. And the Aurora Borealis, twisting in the night sky..."

Lavitz frowned. "What's the Aurora Borealis?"

Chris gazed up at the sky. "Think of a ribbon of color, hanging in the sky at night. Its hues constantly change, from moment to moment, twisting in the air. The local tribes think the souls of the dead rise up and join with it. Regardless, it's what I miss most about Alaska. Eerie, yet beautiful..."

"I imagine..." Shana said. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm sure there's some way for you to go home. You'll find it."

"I hope so..." he said.

---------------------------------------

The next day, they arrived in the town of Hoax. Formerly just an ordinary town, the war had turned it into a fortress.

"We should find Sir Kaiser," Lavitz said. "He's the head of the Eighth Knighthood, and in charge of Hoax's defenses. He'll inform us as to the situation, as well as assign us our posts."

"I'll stand guard as well, if they'll accept my help," Chris said unexpectedly. "I can handle myself well enough, if the need arises."

"Are you sure?" Lavitz asked in surprise. "I thought you were just here on your way to Lohan."

Chris shrugged. "I think it best to wait until tomorrow morning, so I might as well make myself useful tonight, if possible."

"Okay," Lavitz said. "If you're willing, I'm sure they could use another man watching the walls, and you _are_ pretty good in a fight."

They found the knight in one of the buildings, looking over a map of the embattled territory. He looked up as they entered. "Sir Lavitz! It's good to see you still in one piece. We'd heard you knighthood was attacked, and feared the worst."

Lavitz nodded gravely. "It's not much better than the rumors. My entire knighthood was wiped out; I was the only survivor, and the Sandorans took me to Hellena. But I escaped, and I've brought you two other men to help. This is Dart, of Seles, and Chris Keon, of a place you've never heard of and will never see. He'll only be here tonight, though; in the morning he leaves on a journey from which he may not return. But for tonight, rest assured that he can handle himself. And Dart is an expert swordsman."

Kaiser nodded. "Good to have you with us." He turned to Shana. "I take it you, at least, won't be fighting? Perhaps you could help prepare food; we've not had much of late."

Shana nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"Then it's settled." Kaiser turned back to Lavitz. "Sir Lavitz, you three will take the west wall tonight; after we've determined our strategy, show the others the way."

"Of course."

----------------------------------------------

That night, the knight, the warrior, and the confused martial artist stood at the west wall, watching the green, dark forest below them.

"At least we'll know when the enemy is here," Dart commented.

"How so?" Lavitz asked.

"Listen," he said. After a moment, owls could be clearly heard. "When the owls go quiet, you know something large has disturbed them. The Sandoran attack will do that, especially if they bring the Dragon." He pushed himself away from the railing. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat."

------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the knights within the fort and the three men on the wall, a tall, dark-haired woman wearing dark violet armor stood not far away, watching. In her hand she held a glowing stone much like Dart's. _That man has the potential to be a Dragoon,_ Rose thought. _Tonight I will learn if he can fulfill it._ Her gaze turned to the martial artist in black. _And there is something about him, as well. Perhaps I will discover it, also..._

The owls became silent then, and Rose smiled to herself. _It begins._

---------------------------------------

As Dart turned to leave, he noticed the silence. "The owls-"

Lavitz picked up his spear. "They're coming!"

Then the sentry on the east wall called out a warning. "They're coming from the east! The Sandorans are-" His voice stopped abruptly, and he fell from the tower with an arrow through his throat.

Lavitz cursed. "Come on! We've got to stop them!"

"Wait!" Chris called. "They're coming on this side, too!" He raised his gloved fists. "You guys go! I'll handle things here." He smiled coldly.

Lavitz wanted to argue, but he knew there was no other option. "Be careful."

"Always am." Chris turned to the first soldier who had managed to climb up. "Hello. My name is Chris Keon, and I'm going to kill you now." Putting words into actions, he grabbed the confused Sandoran's arm, broke it, and snap-kicked him in the head, breaking his nose and his neck.

He was occupied for the next few minutes, trying to stop the Sandorans from getting up. But he was only one man, and he was at a disadvantage: The enemy could block. He couldn't. Not block swords with his fists.

But just as he was tiring, Lavitz and Dart returned. "Rod Typhoon!" Lavitz called, spinning and knocking Sandorans flying.

"Crush Dance!"

Then another soldier, dressed all in black and carrying a chain, hopped onto the wall. "Well, what do we have here? Three against one? Piece of cake!"

"Big talkers are usually weak," Dart said coldly, and struck.

Weak thought the Sandoran elite might have been, he at least had some knowledge of fighting, for he singled out Chris for his attacks. "What's a newbie doing here?" he sneered. "Waiting to die? Then I'll oblige you!"

Chris took a deep breath; what he was about to attempt was something his sensei had told him only to use in the most dire emergencies, for if used improperly, the consequences to the karate student's body could be disastrous. But if there was a more dire emergency than this, he hadn't yet met it.

So just before the Sandoran's chain reached him, he whispered the post-hypnotic trigger, then whipped his hand out and caught the chain.

The Sandoran looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed. "You think that your little trick will help y- What!?" He broke off, as Chris grabbed the chain with his other hand, twisted, and snapped it. "It- No- That's-"

Before the soldier could get out a coherent sentence, Chris grabbed him by the neck, stared coldly into his eyes, and flung him off the wall, into the trees.

Dart and Lavitz were also staring at him open-mouthed. "How did you-" Dart began.

Chris shook his head. "No time now. We've got bigger problems."

As if to confirm his statement, a knight ran toward them, shouting. "It's G-Giganto!" he screamed.

The three turned as one. "What the blazes is a Giganto?" Chris demanded. He was rapidly gowning tired of hearing of big nasties from Endiness.

His answer came in the form of a giant, who strode into the town like he owned it. He was easily eight feet tall, with a mohawk and an axe to match his stature. "Kongol will kill humans!" he announced, as if in introduction.

"Not these humans," Dart said grimly. "Let's take him out!" The three quickly descended from the wall, rushing to meet this new threat.

Not long into the battle, the Giganto put away his axe. "Giganto don't need weapon! Kongol will beat you with his hands!"

"How original," Chris muttered, slamming his own hand into the giant. He was getting worried, now. He'd been using his enhanced strength for several minutes already, and if he kept it up, he'd burn out.

He was forced to rest when Kongol hit him in the chest, knocking him several yards away. Chris hit with bone-jarring force, and just lay there, for a while, trying to recover his breath. He quickly realized that at least one rib was broken.

He was not so quick, though, to recall the healing items King Albert had given him. When he did, Chris was back on his feet in moments.

Just in time to see Dart get smashed to the ground when he tried for a finishing blow. "Now Giganto kills human!" Kongol said happily.

Then Chris's gaze was drawn to a dark shape hurtling out of the sky. When it struck Kongol's axe, he realized that it was a woman in violet armor, with wings on her back. In her hand she carried a rapier, and she pointed it at Dart's chest.

Chris gasped as alien images went through his mind, images of other winged warriors, and finally of a creature with seven wings and seven eyes, which possessed an incredible amount of power. When the view faded, he collapsed to his knees, shaking.

"Wake up!" the woman commanded, rapier still pointed at Dart. "Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!"

Dart stared up at the woman, then gasped as he was enveloped in flame. A burst of fire shot into the sky, then slammed into Kongol, knocking the Giganto off his feet, and sending his axe flying.

When the fire surrounding Dart faded, he was wearing stylized armor the color of flame, with a green jewel set in the center of the chest and a pair of wings on his back. It was very similar to the newcomer's armor. "What on earth is...?" Dart whispered.

"Dart..." Lavitz said, awed. "You... what happened to you?"

"I don't know!"

The woman in violet armor dropped to the ground, no longer wearing the winged armor. "The Knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon was born," she said.

Shana rushed out. "Dart! What happened!?"

The fiery armor vanished in a flash, and Dart collapsed. "Seeing Shana... makes me feel relieved..." he murmured, and passed out.

Then the fallen Giganto got painfully to his feet. "I am surprised that you didn't die," the woman commented.

"Giganto don't die!" Kongol snarled. "Giganto will pay you back!" He fled from the town.

"What happened to Dart?" Shana demanded of the strange woman. "What did you do to him?"

"We should get him inside," the woman replied. "We'll talk then." As Shana and Lavitz lifted Dart's unconscious body, she walked over to Chris, who still knelt on the ground, shaken. "Canst thou stand?" she asked, and held out a hand.

"I believe so, Milady," Chris replied. He took the proffered hand and stood on unsteady legs.

The woman nodded in satisfaction at his response. _There is indeed something about him, if he knows the old tongue. There is more here than is apparent._ "Who art thou, and what is thy homeland?"

"My name is Chris Keon, Milady, and I come from the frozen lands of Alaska, beyond the edge of the world." Then he started; he had just realized that neither he nor the woman had spoken English, but rather a language that he hadn't realized he'd known.

Rose was startled as well. _The frozen lands beyond the edge of the world...? Is he...!?_ With an effort, she kept her expression calm, but this revelation was stunning even to her. _After eleven millennia, is the prophecy finally coming to pass?_ There was one more way to confirm it. "Canst thou fight?"

"Some, Milady," Chris said, still speaking that strange language, "but I am no warrior."

_So it _is_ he, then. The prophecy Syuveil made is finally coming to fruition. Does this bode well or ill, I wonder?_ She cleared her throat. "My name is Rose," she said, speaking English once more. "You and I must talk, sometime. But I believe it is now time for explanations of a different sort." She nodded toward Shana. "Your friend seems to think I've done something to this Dragoon." Rose walked into the town's inn, where Dart had been taken.

Chris hesitated a moment longer, for he had finally gotten a good look at Rose. There was a dangerous, well-guarded mystique about her that probably frightened most people away from her. Yet somehow this bothered him not at all, as thought he could see through her shell, to her soul within. Rather, he was enchanted by her beauty, attracted by her spirit. He had never met a woman quite like Rose, and certainly none as beautiful.

After a moment, Chris shook it off. _What's with me?_ Then he followed her inside. Yet he could not quite forget that moment...

---------------------------------------

Author's note: Now things begin to get interesting. Rose has entered the story, and before long more of the prophecy shall be revealed. I should note here that I am going to change the Divine Dragoon armor for the purposes of this fic; I find it to be less than aesthetically pleasing. Minor, but something of note.

To answer YSYF, it might be best to quote Tolkien's The Fellowship of the Ring: Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes. Put another way: Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. You know my methods: sequence and order, time and stress! Everything will be revealed at the proper time. And this, I believe, is the proper time to end this chapter. Au revoir! -Solid Shark


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

I don't own anything except Chris Keon

-----------------------------

Once inside the inn, where Dart lay unconscious on one of the beds, Lavitz and Shana began questioning Rose. "Who are you?" Shana demanded. "And what did you do to Dart?"

"What was that power you used?" Lavitz asked.

Chris alone was silent. The quiet martial artist was still thinking on the events of the past several minutes. _Who is she, really?_ he wondered. _I know her name, but nothing else. Why do I feel a connection to her, and why do strange images go through my head when I see one of those stones?_ He shook his head as his friends continued to ask questions of Rose. _But they won't get any information that way; c'mon, guys, let the woman get in a few words edgewise, huh?_

He finally interrupted them. "Shana, Lavitz, could you be quiet for just a sec? She can't answer questions when you won't stop talking."

They fell silent, and Rose glanced at him briefly, nodding silent thanks. "I just saved his life. I should be thanked, so why do I have to be yelled at?"

It was then that Dart groaned and sat up. He saw Rose right away. "It's you," he said in surprise.

Shana looked at him. "You know her?"

He nodded. "Yes. She's the one who saved me from the Dragon on my way to Seles. Without her help, I would be dead. Thank you," he added, addressing Rose directly.

She waved a hand. "You don't need to thank me; I just did it because I wanted to. You guys interest me. Particularly that artifact you carry," she said, nodding at Dart. "The Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon." Rose lifted the choker she wore, revealing a similar stone. "This is the Dragoon Spirit of the Black-Burst Dragon."

Dart lifted his own. "I had no idea my father's memento hid such power..." He looked up at Rose. "What are they?"

"They're the souls of Dragons; when a Dragon dies, it leaves behind a Dragoon Spirit, which may be used by a human. They give the bearer the power of Dragons, transforming them into what you saw, and became, a few minutes ago. You've heard the story of the Dragon Campaign? The seven incarnations of Dragons that served Emperor Diaz were the Dragoons, who bore the Spirits of the seven elemental Dragons." Rose glanced at Chris again for a moment. "There were eight, once," she whispered, so low that only Chris heard her.

"So why did you help Dart?" Shana asked. Now that she knew that Dart knew her, she seemed more trusting.

"Honestly, I was surprised, myself." She leaned against the wall. "But you remind me of my old friends; they, too, took their destinies into their own hands. I want to see how far you can go." Another enigmatic look at Chris.

"Where are your friends now?"

Rose grimaced. "Dead."

"I'm sorry," Shana apologized.

"It's nothing." After a moment's thought, and another look at Chris, Rose turned again to Dart. "He's coming with us," she said, indicating Chris.

Dart frowned. "But he's leaving tomorrow, on his own journey. To find his way home."

Rose simply shook her head. "He's coming with us," she repeated. She turned to leave, then paused. "Dart. You should rest now. Whatever happens tomorrow, you'll need your sleep." Rose glanced back at Chris. "Come with me."

------------------------------------

Somewhat bemused, Chris followed Rose into the dark night, where the battle had been but recently won. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "Why is it so important that I go with you? I'm trying to get back to where I belong; I don't have time to go around trying to stop a civil war. And despite what happened tonight, I'm no fighter."

Rose turned. "That can, and must, be remedied." She drew another rapier, similar to her own, and tossed it to him. "What I will say now is this: you are coming with us, for there is more to your arrival here than mere chance or coincidence. The winds of fate are about you, and you cannot defy your destiny. Not when it is so important."

Chris lifted the blade, unsure of its use. Then he sheathed it at his belt. "Just what the _blazes_ is that supposed to mean!?" he demanded in frustration. "I'm not part of your war! I can't fight, and all I'm trying to do is go home. _What is going on!?"_

She shook her head slowly. "This is not the time or place for this discussion. When we are on the road, perhaps... but not now, not in a town." Rose drew her blade. "For now, there is much that needs to be done. Draw your sword."

Realizing that he wasn't going to learn anything more this night, Chris sighed and drew the rapier from his belt. "What am I supposed to do?" he wondered quietly.

Rose heard him. "For now, learn how to use that blade. By the time you are finished, you should be able to defeat the greatest swordsmen; if not, all is in vain."

She said no more about why Chris's proficiency with a sword was so important, but they spent much of the night sparring, as Rose taught him the basics of rapier combat. Fortunately, his training in karate proved a good foundation for sword skills, since they were but another form of the martial arts.

Finally, only a few hours before dawn, Rose stepped back and sheathed her blade, satisfied. "That's enough for one night. A good beginning." She turned and headed back toward the inn, then glanced back at Chris. "Once we're on the road, I'll tell you why you're coming; you need to know it, if you are not to be fatally unprepared. But this is not the place." She resumed walking. "Get some sleep. You'll need it."

----------------------------------

After the sun had risen, Chris walked out of the inn, still somewhat frustrated and bemused. Yet he could not stay angry at Rose; something told him that the beautiful warrior was telling him the truth, so far as it went. Of course, he still had no idea _why_ he was so important.

The others where near the town gate when Chris approached. "So you _are_ coming with us, Chris?" Dart asked.

The martial artist glanced at Rose, then nodded. "Looks that way." Then he grinned. "Besides, given that Dragoon Spirit you carry, it looks like staying with you will be the best way for me to find my way home; you seem to attract magical happenings."

_If only that were true, Chris,_ Rose thought. _But for some, there is no way home, no "happy ending". All that there is for us is to play the parts fate has given us. The Black Monster, and the heir to Kristov's legacy. But perhaps you will find some measure of peace, Chris. Perhaps._

Lavitz clapped Chris on the shoulder. "Good to have you with us, Chris." He turned to the other knights that were present. "Remember this guy, fellow knights! He may look harmless, but Chris is sudden death on two feet. Get him mad and you'll be wondering why your head is backwards and your arms are upside-down."

It was then that a badly wounded knight limped into the town. "The Seventh Fort is under attack! The Sandorans have brought the Dragon!"

Lavitz rushed to his side. "Someone get Sir Kaiser, and a healer! Get this man's wounds attended to!" He looked down at the injured man. "How strong is the Sandoran attack? How long can the fort hold out?"

The knight coughed painfully. "At least five hundred troops, and the Dragon. It took me over a day to get here, so I would say the fort will last another two days, perhaps. But no longer. Please, send help!"

Kaiser knelt by him. "We will do what we can, brave knight. Rest, while we decide what we can do." After the healer had taken away the injured knight, Kaiser turned to Lavitz. "Sir Lavitz, we have no one to send; all that we have are needed to guard the town and repair it. I don't know what can be done."

The younger knight slowly straightened. "I am Sir Lavitz Slambert, a knight of Serdio, as was my father Servi before me, and his father before him," he said proudly. "I will go to the aid of the Seventh Knighthood! Even if I go alone!"

"Brave," Rose said quietly, "yet a mere human cannot defeat a Dragon."

Lavitz looked at her. "Do you say that we shouldn't even try? Even if it is futile, I must try!"

"I'll go with you," Dart said. "Perhaps with the power of the Dragoon Spirit, I may face the Dragon."

"And I'm going with Dart," Shana announced. "I'm not staying here while he is in danger."

Rose was silent for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Then perhaps you will stand a chance. I, too, will go. Even the Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand, cannot withstand the might of two Dragoons."

She looked at Chris, but he was already shaking his head with resignation. "Then I'm going too," he said, "even though I may be of little use against a Dragon. In my world, they're only myths now, though I believe they once existed." He smiled. "Besides, I've nowhere else in this world to go. If it is my fate to die, then I shall die well."

_Much like Kristov,_ Rose noted. _It's to be expected, I suppose, since he is destined to be the second Dragoon of a Void dragon, if I am correct. The Dragoons of like element are of like personality, or so it is said._

Dart glanced at each member of the little group, then nodded with a slow smile. "Let's go, then!"

----------------------------------------------

According to Lavitz, the fort was two days march from Hoax with an army, and about one day for a small group moving with haste. They would likely arrive the next morning.

The day passed uneventfully, aside from the occasional monster attack, and the five of them made fast progress along the road and into the swampy forest in which the Seventh Fort was situated.

Since it _was_ a swamp, full of insects and fairly warm besides, Chris was not in the best of moods. "Oh, for cold Alaska," he mourned. "Where there are no insects and the air is not so humid. Now I remember why I never had any desire to visit the Everglades."

"Makes it difficult for the enemy to approach," Lavitz pointed out.

"Sure, but it makes it hard to sleep here, I'll bet!"

Chris's prediction proved to be correct, at least for himself. That night, feeling restless and unable to sleep, he wandered away from the camp, to another clearing not far away. He needed to think for awhile, undisturbed. And there was also Rose's promise to explain more of what was going on.

Around midnight, after the others had gone to sleep, Rose walked over. "This is likely the only chance I'll have for a while to explain this," she said.

"Explanations would be nice," Chris agreed. "Like how I ended up in this world, and why you were so insistent that I come along."

"Eleven thousand years ago," Rose began, "during the Dragon Campaign, the Jade Dragoon told of a prophecy: _When the time of the Dragoons comes once more, there will come a man from the frozen lands beyond the edge of the world. Though he be not warrior when his journey begins, he will conquer the King of Dragons and become its master."_

"What makes you think that has anything to do with me?" Chris demanded.

"The time of the Dragoons has come again," Rose replied, "and you yourself said that you are from the frozen lands beyond the edge of the world, and that you aren't a warrior. It is apparent to me that you were brought here, however it occurred, to fulfill this prophecy. Nothing else makes sense."

Chris nodded reluctantly. "I hate to say it, but that makes some sense. But what is this 'King of Dragons', anyway?"

"The last Dragon alive," Rose said. "The Divine Dragon, with seven wings and seven eyes, who has long been chained in the dormant volcano of the Mountain of the Mortal Dragon."

He started at the description. "Seven wings and seven eyes...?" he whispered. "I... saw that thing. When you arrived in Hoax, I had these visions, and the last of them was the Dragon with seven wings and seven eyes." He looked right at her. "Why do I get these visions? What are they?"

"I can only surmise that they are because you are the chosen one, the man destined to defeat the Dragon. Beyond that, I don't know. But Kristov was said to have had the same experiences."

Chris frowned. "Kristov? Who's Kristov?"

"He was the only other bearer of a non-elemental Dragoon Spirit," Rose said. "He was the Dragoon of the Celestial Dragon, but he was killed in battle long before the Winglies' final defeat at Kadessa."

"Then perhaps I am the one of whom you speak," Chris said slowly. "But maybe after all this, I'll be able to go home."

Rose shook her head. "You cannot go back," she said softly. "For there is more to the prophecy: _Forever trapped in a world that he knows not, still he will fight to save Endiness from destruction. And in the end, he will find love in this new world, and be at peace for a time. But before his time is done, he and his love will fight again._ I don't know exactly what your future will bring you, Chris, but at the least, you'll have some reward for your trials. Unlike some," she added in a whisper. She stood, and began to return to the others.

Chris grabbed her arm. "How do you know all this?" he asked. "How can you know so much of what happened eleven millennia ago?"

Rose hesitated, then sat once more. "Perhaps you, at least, should know the full story," she said at last. "But do not mention this to the others, especially Dart. They would... not understand." She looked into the dark sky. "I was one of the Dragoons of the Dragon Campaign. Eleven thousand years ago, I fought with the other seven: Damia, bearer of the Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit; Shirley, the White-Silver Dragoon; Syuveil, the Jade; Kanzas, the Violet; Belzac, the Golden; Kristov, the Celestial. And Zieg, the first bearer of Dart's Dragoon Spirit, the Red-Eyed. He lead us, in those dark times, until the battle of Kadessa, when the Wingly dictator Melbu Frahma was finally overthrown."

Chris nodded in understanding. "They're the friends you mentioned? How did they die?"

She sighed. "Kristov was the first; as the Celestial Dragoon, he was the most powerful of us, and the Winglies spent a great deal of time and resources trying to kill him. It was finally Magician Faust, Frahma's second-in-command, that destroyed him, in the Tower of Flanvel. They simply overwhelmed him, and then Faust himself entered the battle. Kristov was killed slowly and painfully, from what the rest of us could hear, but his death wasn't in vain. In the end, he used his power to aid in the destruction of the Tower. Flanvel came down from the sky, and Faust was either killed or sealed in the rubble. As for the others, they died in various ways at Kadessa. Zieg himself was the last, for he chose to confront Melbu Frahma directly. They died on each other's swords, with Frahma cursing Zieg as they fell, turning him to stone for all time."

Her companion winced. "Ouch. But why would it be so dangerous to let Dart, Lavitz, and Shana know this?"

Rose met his gaze. "Because their was another prophecy, that was only discovered after the war ended: 'Count 108 years, and when the Moon That Never Sets glows red, a Moon Child will descend to fill the world with holy bliss.' What comes instead, or so most believe, is the Black Monster. A demon, not a blessing. Yet in truth, the Moon Child does descend, and the Black Monster is the only thing keeping the demon from arriving." At Chris's look of confusion, she continued. "The Moon Child is actually the soul of the God of Destruction, created to destroy the world. Before the Dragon Campaign, even, the Winglies separated the soul from the flesh and sealed it, to prevent this doom. But the Crystal Sphere, in which it was trapped, was destroyed in Kadessa. The soul began traveling the world every 108 years, taking the body of a human, in an attempt to return to the Moon That Never Sets, where its body remains." She paused. "Eighteen years ago, it passed through the village of Neet, in the country of Mille Seseau."

Chris's eyes widened. "Dart's village...? That's why it was destroyed?" He stared at Rose in shock. "That means... You're the Black Monster?" When she nodded, but did not reply in words, his eyes narrowed. "Why destroy an entire village just to kill one child!?" he demanded harshly. "Why slaughter all those people!?"

Rose's eyes flared in anger. "Those who witness the passage of the Moon Child become its servants, advancing their own doom! Do not presume to judge me! You have no conception of what these past millennia have been like!"

Chris edged away from Rose, realizing then that to anger Rose was to die, as she had killed so many others over the long years. _Chris, just what has your temper gotten you into this time?_ he asked himself. _Better be _real_ careful here. And besides, you know she's right._ He slowly raised his hands. "Sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have said that. Please don't kill me, okay?"

She glared at him a moment longer, then nodded, with a ghost of a smile. "I can't afford to kill you, anyway; the prophecy must be fulfilled, if the cycle of the Moon Child is to be stopped." With that enigmatic statement, Rose walked away, leaving Chris yet more confused.

_What on Earth... okay, Endiness... does this prophecy about a Dragon have to do with stopping the Moon Child?_ he wondered. Then he shrugged. _Whatever. I should just get some sleep._

------------------------------------------------

The next day was also filled with mud, as they moved through the swamp. Unfortunately, there was also a plethora of monsters just waiting to eat them.

"Another thing I hate about this place," Chris said, swatting at a Sea Dragon with his rapier. "Way, _way_ too many things that want to eat us. At least in my world, you can generally go from one town to the next without being eaten by something toothy."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lavitz asked with a grin. "How do you stay in proper fighting trim if you don't have hungry monsters trying to make your life miserable?"

"Easy for you to say, Lavitz," Chris retorted, "but as for me, I was never trained for this kind of thing. Karate is meant for use against people, not animals. And until we hit Hellena, I'd never hit a man in earnest, let alone killed one."

"I, for one," Shana said, letting fly with an arrow, "could do with a few fewer enemies, too. Sandora, monsters, a Dragon, a Giganto... Ah!" She broke off, crying out as her foot sank into the mud.

"Shana!" Dart hurried to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my foot just got stuck. I'm fine now, see?" Shana stood, then moaned as her ankle refused to support her.

"I think you twisted it," Dart said after a brief examination. "I'll carry you."

"But... That would be embarrassing..."

"You used to like it, when you were little," Dart said.

Shana accepted then, and they moved on, Rose, Lavitz, and Chris a little behind while Dart and Shana talked. They had a lot of catching up to do, after all.

After hearing them talk about old times for a while, Lavitz turned to Chris. "That reminds me, Chris; what was _your_ childhood like, growing up in your world?"

He thought for awhile. "Hard to say," he said finally. "I don't really have anything else to compare it to. We lived a quiet life on Alaska's coast, since my father was a fisherman. Nearest town was a place called Port Heiden, where he sold his catch, aside from what we ate. My brother Kevin and I were no strangers to long, cold walks, of course, which is why I haven't had much trouble walking as far as we have."

"Your family must be worried about you," Lavitz said then, concerned. "Given the way you disappeared from there and appeared in Hellena Prison."

Chris shook his head sadly. "My family is dead. About ten years ago now, when I was just eleven, our house exploded. It was later determined to be a gas explosion, but whatever the cause, it killed both my parents."

"What about your brother?"

He swallowed. "Five years ago, after we'd been taken in by a karate master and been living at the dojo for some time, there was a sparring accident, in which Kevin's neck was broken by an errant side kick. I've been alone ever since."

"Not even friends?"

Chris snorted. "I'm not the most gregarious guy you'll ever meet; I'm a loner. Always have been, always will be. Nope, no friends. I've always thought that there are simply some people who aren't meant to have close friends." He looked up at the sky, barely visible through the vegetation. "It is my fate to be alone, I think," he murmured.

Rose observed him closely. _You can defy "fate", Chris. That is what I have been doing for the past eleven thousand years. And have you forgotten the prophecy?_

Chris noticed her gaze and watched her in turn. _You've told me the facts, Rose, but I still do not know who you are. You are the Black-Burst Dragoon, and you are the Black Monster, yet those are not who _you_ are. Not the you beneath the surface. What are you thinking of, Rose? Why is it so important to you that my "destiny" be fulfilled?_ He recalled his reaction the night they had met, as he had truly _looked_ at her for the first time. _And what are these feelings?_ Chris shook himself. _Not the time, buddy. There's a battle ahead._

-------------------------------------------

Author's note: Chapter 4 complete. No real action in this one, I know, but the prophecy has been revealed, and Chris now knows some of his role in the events to come. The plot thickens, yet it will thicken even more by the time the story is finished.

Also, in reply to YSYF, the game doesn't really tell you much about the Lost Dragoons, so it was simple enough, particularly given Syuveil's scholarly bent, to cast him as something of a prophet, as well.

That should about cover everything for this chapter; read it and let me know what you think. -Solid Shark


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorcerer

I don't own anything except Chris Keon, Kristov, and Paul Fleming

------------------------------------------------------------

They could hear the battle before they saw it; the screams and clashes of steel-on-steel carried well through the forest.

"Come on!" Lavitz shouted. "We're almost there!"

"Correction," Chris said sardonically. "We _are_ there."

The five warriors burst through the foliage into the chaos the Seventh Fort had been consumed by. There were Sandoran soldiers and Basil knights battling fiercely within its walls, and the knights were clearly losing. "For His Majesty Albert!" Lavitz roared, leaping into the fray with his lance held out.

"Lavitz, wait!" Dart called, futilely. Shaking his head, he raised his sword and followed the impetuous knight. "Why us?" he muttered.

Rose glanced at Chris. "Remember what I taught you," she said, then entered the battle.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Man, I haven't even used this thing before," he added, gazing at his rapier. "I could be cut to pieces. Well, whatever." Chris looked at Shana. "Stand back, my friend. Your arrows won't do us any good if you're killed."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"Always am." With that, he charged into battle with his comrades, beginning with a casual slice that took off a Sandoran's head. Then the battle was joined.

Dart stabbed a soldier through the heart, then rescued a Basil knight by bashing his opponent in the back of the head with his sword pommel. "That's for kidnapping Shana!"

With a series of spinning attacks, Lavitz killed several more enemy soldiers. "Rod Typhoon!"

"Die! More & More!" Chris took out another enemy with his sword, then grabbed one by the jaw and snapped his neck with a single, violent motion. "Hey, Dart!" he called. "Exactly how are five supposed to make the difference here!? We're still outnumbered ten to one!"

"We'll find a way!" Dart shouted back as he swung his sword. "We can't lose here!"

"Chris is correct," Rose said. "There are too few of us. And the Sandorans have reinforcements-"

She was cut off as a bright doorway appeared in the air, and a strange voice called out. "Heaven's wish to destroy all minds! Holy Explosion!" Within the portal, a bright sword slashed down, and several Sandorans were blown off their feet, killed instantly. "Inscript the Dark god into a rotting body! Flare!"

The fiery blast of magic killed the remaining enemies, and the man stepped into the normal world, his entrance disappearing behind him. "That should take care of _that_ problem, at least."

Dart took a step back, staring. "Who... are you?"

He was dressed all in black, with heavy boots, a tunic with matching pants, scaled gloves, and a cloak over his shoulders. Tall, with green eyes and dark blond hair, he held an ornate broadsword in his right hand. He bowed. "Your pardon; my name is Paul Fleming, from the land of Ivalice. I came here by way of the city of Midgar, and I'm at your service." He spoke with a British accent.

Chris was the first to recover from the shock; he went straight to resignation instead. "Another world? When will it end?" he muttered.

"Are you a Wingly?" Rose demanded. "Humans, unless they are Dragoons, cannot use magic."

Fleming smiled. "In that, I'm afraid, you are incorrect. In my homeland, mages are common as dirt. Black Mages, White Mages, Time Mages, Summoners, Oracles... I happen to be quite skilled at most types. This seemed the appropriate time to use it."

"So Ivalice is on another world, like Earth?" Chris asked. "How did you get here?"

"Never heard of Earth," Paul replied, "but you're correct. Ivalice is just now beginning to recover the high technology it once had, and one machine that was uncovered in the city of Goug transported me to Midgar, on another world. From there, after a few misadventures, I came here."

"Why did you decide to help us?" Lavitz asked, spear leveled at the man.

"Actually, I had no idea what was going on; I was... call it scouting, this world, and when I saw that there was a battle, your side seemed to be the 'righteous' one; by this time, you see, I have a knack for telling which side is the barbarians. Ivalice has more than its fair share." He waved a hand. "You can put away the spear, by the way; you'd probably be dead by the time you reached me. Either that, or I wouldn't be there; a little trick time mages have: they can teleport."

Lavitz opened his mouth to disagree, then recalled what had happened to the Sandorans and shut it, lowering his spear.

Dart slowly put away his sword. "I see. Thanks for the assistance, Mr. Fleming." He sized up the sorcerer. "You're pretty good in a fight. Would you consider coming with us, if you're going to be here anyway?"

Fleming bowed again. "An honor. If in any way my magic may be of service, you have but to ask. And call me Paul; I haven't been called 'Mr. Fleming' since I graduated from the Gariland Academy."

Lavitz sighed. "First a martial artist, now a sorcerer. What next?"

Paul glanced at him. "Actually, Sir Knight, I prefer to be called a wizard. But, I suppose sorcerer fits as well. Or conjuror, mage, or possibly even necromancer, for I have some small skill in the resurrection arts. Just don't call me a summoner; those high-and-mighty mages use an art that I find to be inelegant, like using an axe on a toothpick. You're just as likely to cut off your own hand as to bisect the toothpick; I much prefer the purity of the High Magic."

Lavitz's eyes widened at the mention of necromancy. "A necromancer...? Then can you resurrect the Basil knights who have died here?"

The wizard shook his head sadly. "I said 'small' skill; I'm afraid that raising those whose bodies have been this badly maimed is beyond my power. I'm sorry."

The knight hung his head. "I see."

Chris gripped his arm. "But at least we can avenge their deaths, my friend. We can still go for the Dragon, and make sure no others suffer their fate."

"If the Dragon's Nest is where I think it is," Rose said, "we'll need to cross Volcano Villude. It's not far from here." She glanced at Paul and narrowed her eyes. "I assume a magician as powerful as you are would have no problem traversing a volcano?"

Paul smiled. "No trouble at all."

-------------------------------------------------

After they had begun moving again, Chris walked close to Rose. "You don't trust him, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't; it seems far too convenient that he appeared just when we most needed assistance, and as I said, normal humans can't use magic. I wouldn't be surprised if he _is_ a Wingly."

"I'm not sure you can determine his motives simply from his species, Rose; I mean, the Dragon Campaign _was_ a good eleven millennia ago."

"Perhaps. But we defeated the Winglies, cast them out of their cities in the sky, and there are likely many who still resent that."

Chris glanced at the black-clad mage. "Well, whatever you may think of him, I have a strange feeling that it's not going to matter; I get the odd impression that Paul won't survive this journey."

Rose shot him an almost amused look. "And you think that one man's life would matter much to me after all these years, all the people I've killed?"

He smiled. "You seemed concerned enough about _my_ survival."

"Only inasmuch as you are the key to a prophecy," she said. "Were you not the 'man from the frozen lands beyond the edge of the world', I assure you your life would mean just as little to me." And she walked away.

"I'm sure." _Actually, though, there seems to be more to it than that, Rose. It seems to me that the fate of the Divine Dragon shouldn't mean much to you, if your only concern is stopping the Moon Child. Why _are_ you so interested in keeping me alive?_

Chris might have been interested to know that Rose was having similar thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After Rose left, Paul wandered over to Chris. "Cold-blooded, isn't she?"

Chris glanced at him. "Somewhat. What do you care, wizard?"

He smiled. "Oh, just wondering what you see in her, that's all." At the martial artist's look of surprise, Paul shrugged. "I'd have to be blind, deaf, and probably dead not to notice how you feel about her; you need to learn how to hide your emotions better, lad."

The younger man glared at him. "Really. And how do you propose I do that, oh great mage?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, you could always try this," Paul replied. Turning to a nearby Merman, he raised his hands. "Suffering spirits, to eternity! Break Seal!" The yin-yang spell instantly petrified the monster, and the conjuror turned back to Chris. "The ultimate stone face."

"Funny."

"Seriously, Chris, I think the only one unaware of your feelings is Rose herself; and you, it would seem, until I mentioned it." Paul's face grew solemn. "Take my advice: don't let the chance get away from you, or it may be too late." For a moment, his expression was sad. "In the world I came to from Ivalice, a friend by the name of Cloud might well have fallen for another companion of ours, Aeris, but she died before he acted. Don't let that happen to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll keep that in mind." And Chris stalked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the group reached the slopes of Volcano Villude, where Chris paused, gazing up at the fiery mountain with something close to loathing. "A volcano," he muttered. "A stinking _volcano!_ Won't this be fun." Shaking his head, he walked into the volcano ahead of the others.

Paul glanced at Lavitz. "What's his problem?"

The knight chuckled. "Chris is from a place called Alaska, a very cold land. He found the marshland bad enough; a volcano will drive him out of his mind."

"As long as he does it quietly," the mage said with a chuckle of his own. "I'd hate to have to kill him."

Lavitz glanced at him sidelong. "Wizard, you are _way_ out of your league. Chances are, Chris would kill you before you knew what was happening." He grinned. "He claims not to know how to fight, and he may even believe it, but I saw what happened in Hellena Prison; he killed three men with his bare hands, and knocked the stuffing out of the warden, without even a scratch on himself. And in Hoax..." He shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't know quite what happened there. He was attacked by a Sandoran elite on the wall, and when the chain came at him, I thought he was dead. But Chris just reached out, caught the chain... and snapped it. Then he threw the Sandoran off the wall, where I assume he died from the impact."

Paul suddenly looked thoughtful. "Oh." He nodded to himself. "Hysterical strength, I believe it's called. Warrior monks in Ivalice sometimes use it, unconsciously; if your young friend is capable of using it at will, I'd rather not be on the receiving end."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Not far inside the volcano, Dart paused and looked toward the far side of the interior. "What's that?" he asked pointing toward a fiery shape in the distance.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "The firebird; we should avoid it."

"Will it let us by without attacking?" Paul questioned.

She glanced at him. "That's up to him."

"He sees us!" Dart warned. "Run!"

"No argument from me," Chris said. Before he'd finished speaking, he was already running, the heat providing added incentive.

"I guess you were right," the wizard said to Lavitz. "The last time I saw someone move that fast, it was a Bandersnatch in the swamps outside Goug, running from a Holy spell." He smiled. "It didn't get far."

Lavitz frowned. "What's a Holy spell?"

In response, Paul turned to a nearby Salamander and raised his arms. "Pure light, shine on bloody impurity! Holy!" Instantly, shafts of white light speared out of the ground, impaling the fire monster.

"Impressive," the knight mused, "but it's not quite dead."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? Well, then, there's always this." He began chanting again. "Effortless water, break your silence, attack! Ice 4!"

Lavitz flinched as the freezing magic did its deadly deed. "You know, Paul," he said after a moment, "I think I could get used to having a mage around." He grinned. "It'll give the Dragon something else to worry about, anyway!"

Ahead of them, Chris suddenly stopped, seeing an odd expression on Shana's face. "Shana? What's wrong?"

She put a hand to her head. "Don't you hear that voice? It's... calling me..." Slowly at first, then with greater speed, Shana fled.

"Shana, wait!" Dart called, running after her.

Chris's eyes widened. "Virage!"

Rose looked at him sharply. "Are you certain?" She didn't bother to ask him how he knew of Virages; after all the other strange things he'd done and said, this was mundane.

The martial artist nodded. "No doubt about it!" Together, Chris and Rose followed Dart.

Paul glanced at Lavitz in confusion. "What the devil is a Virage?"

The Basil knight shrugged. "I don't know. Chris and Rose apparently do, though. And while I can't be sure about Chris, you can trust Rose's knowledge. I don't know how she knows this stuff, but you can be sure she's right." He held up his spear. "Come on!"

The two arrived just as Rose was explaining about the Virage. "...the Winglies' answer to the Dragons," she was saying. "Powerful magic, with great physical strength, as well. Not as deadly as Dragons or Dragoons, but deadly nonetheless, even though this one is incomplete."

Dart frowned. "But it's dead, isn't it?"

Chris stared fixedly at it. "No, Dart, I don't think so. It's just dormant, and I don't think it will be for long." He glanced at the fire Dragoon with a humorless smile. "Their hatred of Dragoons is great enough to wake them from the millennia of sleep."

He was distracted just a moment too long. The Virage suddenly lurched out of its molten lava-bath onto half-formed legs, and its single arm lashed out, knocking Chris into the wall. Before any of the others could move to help him, the Virage moved toward him and slammed its hand into the fallen martial artist, hard enough to force him a couple of inches _into_ the ground.

"Chris!" Lavitz shouted. He rushed the monster from an age gone by, twirling his spear. "Flower Storm!"

"Die! Demon's Dance!"

Enraged, the foul creature turned, attacking the only warrior who had not yet gone after it. Dart rolled aside just in time to avoid a fate similar to Chris, then thrust his sword into the Virage's side. "Crush Dance!"

Off to the side, Paul raised his sword. "Time has come... crash down on the wicked! Meteor!"

The huge rock that fell on the monster angered it further, and the Virage turned its attentions to the weakest member of the group, who was still dazed.

"Shana!" Dart screamed. He ran at the creature, knowing it was too late even as it raised its arm...

And then a rapier flew straight and true into one of its eyes, partially blinding it. The blade was swiftly followed by a sprinting figure in black, who threw a flurry of punches into its mid section, then leapt, pulled the sword out, and slammed both booted feet into its head, knocking it back into the lava. "Rot for eternity, foul creature!"

Dart stared as Chris calmly cracked his knuckles and wandered over. "Chris...? But… It killed you..."

The youth grinned. "Ain't that easy to kill me, Dart. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I know, it's kind of an abrupt end to this chapter, but I think the effect was worth it.

I hope this latest twist was interesting; I've had the idea for the Fleming character for awhile, and it occurred to me this would be a good place for it. Let me know what you think.

YSYF, my apologies; I was not aware that you had already used that particular idea. As you said, it is difficult to think of plausible Dragons, particularly after the Story of the Diamond Dragoon, but, if you wish, I can easily go back and alter it.

I think that about covers the notes for this chapter; read it and let me know what you think. -Solid Shark


	6. Chapter 6: Mysteries and Dragons

I don't own anything except Chris Keon, Kristov, and Paul Fleming

---------------------------------

As his companions began to recover from the surprise of seeing him effortlessly annihilate a Virage after being nearly killed by it, Chris examined his blade with a critical eye. "Hmm," he murmured. "Perhaps throwing it into the Virage's eye wasn't the best idea." He raised the rapier, revealing its badly corroded edge. "I think whatever fluid Virages use for blood is badly corrosive. This thing is useless now."

"I see." The wizard Paul walked over to him. "Try this," he said, pulling a scabbard from under his cape.

Chris took it, frowning slightly. It was curved, a little over three feet long, and had a twined handle with a metal pommel cap. "I've seen something like this before," he said softly, and drew the sword with a smooth, swift motion.

The revealed blade was breathtaking, mirror polished with a cloud pattern along the edge. Near the hilt, just above the round handguard, were several markings that he realized were Japanese. "It's called a Murasame," Paul said. "I obtained it in the land of Wutai, about the only place in my adopted homeland that wasn't quite taken over by the Shinra Corporation." He pointed at the markings. "Those read-"

"'En gozen za ken sokkyou nyuusen hitotsu'," Chris interrupted. "'I am the blade of the chosen one'."

"Er, yes," Paul replied, taken aback. "How did you know?"

The martial artist smiled. "I don't know how, but that language is identical to the Japanese of Earth. I happen to be fluent in it." He admired the weapon, careful not to touch the blade. "Murasame was a swordsmith, several centuries ago, in my world. It looks like examples of his work found their way to this 'Wutai' somehow, because this is without doubt a katana. The craftsmanship is beautiful." Carefully sheathing the blade, he held it in one hand, returned the now-useless rapier to its scabbard, and turned to the lava pit. "I commit thee to the fires from which thou was born," he said in a strange language, and threw the sword into the molten lava, where it disappeared.

Dart looked at him curiously as the youth tied the Murasame to his belt. "What language was that? I don't believe I've heard it before."

"Yupik," the Alaskan replied. "A tongue spoken by some Alaskan tribes. I'm fluent in that, as well."

"Full of surprises, my friend," Lavitz said with a grin. "You never mentioned you were a linguist!"

He smiled. "I did study more than just martial arts, Lavitz. I'm fluent in English, Japanese, Yupik, and Hebrew; I have a good working knowledge of French and Latin, and I can curse quite well in Russian and German." He shrugged. "I'm also something of a historian, and have enough math to navigate a ship."

"Ah! A scholar!" Paul laughed. "You'd have fit right in with some of my classmates at the Gariland Academy. Particularly the Oracles; Yin-Yang magic requires patience and study to master, and that breeds exceptional students."

Chris' eyes narrowed. "And, in case you've forgotten, I'm sixth-degree black belt in a very nasty martial art. I should also inform you that I dislike being teased. Just a friendly warning," he added with a thin smile. "But when I lose my temper, things have a tendency to be damaged. People get_ killed_ when I get angry. Understand?"

The magic user flinched from the biting tone, and then his eyes widened as he gazed into the younger man's, for they glowed green with an inner light...

---------------------------------------------------

Following the strange exchange between wizard and warrior, the small group left the vicinity of the now-dead Virage and resumed their journey to the other side of the volcano.

For the first time since Dart and Lavitz had known him, Chris seemed fully at ease with his blade, deftly using variations of the rapier attacks Rose had taught him with the Murasame. Rose was satisfied with the change; unlike the others, she understood why his proficiency would differ so radically: some types of blades suited some more than others, and Chris Keon was in his element with the long, curved weapon.

Paul, for his part, was disturbed by what he had seen in the martial artist's eyes, for he had seen it before in the eyes of Cloud Strife and the madman called Sephiroth. _It doesn't make any sense,_ he mused. _The lad has no connection with Midgar or Shinra. And yet the facts remain. There is only one thing that can produce that effect. Only one. But how?_

-----------------------------------------------------

They were near the exit when the Firebird finally chose to contest their passage, leaping out of the lava to confront them with its flames.

"I guess we've got no choice," Dart muttered. "Let's go!" He charged the monster, not bothering with his Dragoon Spirit; he knew full well fire magic would be counterproductive.

Rose, on the other hand, was immediately enveloped by a black sphere, emerging in the armor of the Black-Burst Dragoon. Without hesitation, she dove on the beast, rapier swinging with the ease of millennia of practice.

Lavitz and Chris glanced at each other, then simultaneously moved in, pirouetting with different styles. "Die! Hard Blade!" Chris called out.

Paul stood off to one side, arms raised. "Scatter your chilly sharp blades!" he chanted. "Ice!" He blinked as he noticed how little the low-level spell had done, and began preparing another.

In the meantime, an aura had developed around Rose. "Death Dimension!"

"Flower Storm!"

"Madness Hero!" Dart shouted, then grunted in anguish as his skin came into contact with the flaming avian. It was nothing more than an annoyance for him, though, since fire was his element. It didn't even burn him.

Behind him, the wizard was becoming increasingly frustrated. He'd tried everything up to Ice 4, and nothing had worked. Only one option remained to him, distasteful as it was. "Fine," he muttered, "if that's how you want to play it, I'm game." He drew his sword and closed his eyes, concentrating. Soon, the patterns on the blade began to glow with power, and his eyes opened. "Wind, fade to silence and light, give us power! Shiva!"

The massive ice summoning turned the flames to ice crystals in an instant, then shattered to pieces, which quickly melted in the heat.

"What... the..." Chris managed, staring at the older man. Rose, too, was staring, but in suspicion.

The mage smiled slightly. "I said I didn't have any use for summoning; I never said I didn't know how to use it." He nodded at the space the fiery bird had recently occupied. "Even Summoners have their place. They just need to learn that in most places, it's overkill of the worst kind."

--------------------------------------------------

Unnoticed by any of them, a figure in a gray cloak watched from a higher level of the volcano. Chris was the target of his narrow gaze, and the man chuckled to himself. _So... The Dragoon of Darkness has found the successor to the role of Void Dragoon, has she? I will have to test his power, once he comes into his own. Until then, good luck, young one. I shall be waiting._ Silently, the cloaked man strode away, out of the heat.

---------------------------------------------------

Below, Chris was the first to rush out of Volcano Villude, cursing the heat at the same time. "I really, really hope that's the only time I ever have to go through a volcano," he muttered. "I'm from _Alaska_! True children of the North shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing!"

Paul brushed by. "Relax, lad; from what your native friends have said, that's about the only one in this world." Surreptitiously, he took another, closer look at the young man's face. Something seemed familiar...

Only years of experience kept the shock from showing on his own face, and he quickly moved away, pulling out some kind of printed material from a belt pouch.

Chris looked after him quizzically, then shrugged. _I wonder what's with _him_?_

Once they were all on the move once more, Rose walked at his side. "I see you have found a blade that suits you, Chris," she said. "Generous of the sorcerer," she added in a suspicious tone.

"Thou still dost not trust him, dost thou?" he asked, speaking the strange, old language that they had spoken that night in Hoax. "Even after all the aid he hath given us?"

"That aid is precisely why I suspect him," the warrior woman replied. "It is far too convenient. And..." Her eyes narrowed. "There is something about _thee_ that has disturbed the magician. I think he knows something about thee, more than he is telling."

"Maybe," Chris replied in English. "But Paul hasn't shown any hostility or anything."

"That's what worries me." She gazed after the wizard. "I still think he may be a Wingly. If he tries anything against you..."

"I'll kill him." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Rose, if he's up to no good, if he attacks me, I can handle him. While he does have that sword, I've noticed he prefers magic, and that appears to have a weakness: Those incantations. While he's busy muttering, I can rush him, maybe cover his mouth so he _can't_ cast." He shrugged. "But I don't think it'll be necessary; I really don't believe he's up to anything."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." Rose paused, then smiled, very slightly, very coldly. "And if you're wrong, there is no possibility he'll escape _me._"

The look in her eyes was chilling.

---------------------------------------------------

The forest where Rose believed the Dragon's Nest to be was an eerie place, and there was a sickly-sweat scent in the air.

Chris sniffed carefully. "Rose, isn't that...?"

She nodded. "Yes. The air is heavy with Dragon poison, just like the Seventh Fort." Rose glanced at her companions. "Dart and I shouldn't suffer any ill effects, being Dragoons, but the rest of you should be careful with your breathing. Especially you, Shana," she cautioned the archer. "We may need your arrows."

"I can take it," Lavitz said determinedly. "Nothing is getting between me and that Dragon."

"I'll be fine," Paul interjected. "During my stay in Midgar, I was infused with Mako energy; most toxins don't effect me."

Rose shot him a look that said "nobody asked _you_", then proceeded to ignore him. Her distrust was obvious.

As they moved farther into the forest, Chris looked at her curiously. "I'd have thought Shana's health wouldn't matter much to you, Rose. After all, she's not really a proper warrior. I'd have thought you'd consider her a burden."

She glanced at him. "As I said, her arrows may prove useful. Also..." she paused. "It's obvious Dart wishes to protect her, and I do not believe he looks at her just as a 'little sister'. Just as she does not look on him as a brother. It would be... difficult, if anything happened to her. Dart would have difficulty fighting, I suspect."

Chris chuckled; he figured that was as close as Rose would come to admitting she cared about other people's feelings. "That's true."

He stopped abruptly, looking down at a large web covering a section of the ground. _Is this...?_ He drew his blade, walked to the middle of the web, and cut a circle around his feet.

Shana let out a startled yell when Chris dropped from sight, and Lavitz rushed to the edge of the pit. "Chris! Are you alright!?"

Rose smiled to herself as Chris' voice came back up. "I'm fine, Lavitz! And I found the Dragon's Nest!"

_Of course the young one is fine,_ she thought to herself. _Did none of you notice he did that deliberately, knowing perfectly well what was about to happen?_ She nodded to herself. _You are not the frightened, confused young man you were when you arrived. If this group did not contain a Dragoon, we would leave now, to search for the Divine Dragon. You are ready for the challenge. But I don't want to leave Dart until I'm satisfied he no longer requires instruction._

"Come on down," Chris continued. "It's only about a twenty-foot drop."

"'Only', he says," Dart muttered. "But then, he is the one who can break down doors and snap thick chains with his bare hands..." He shook his head. "Okay, we're coming down." Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the hole.

Shana was next, dropping into Dart's waiting arms, followed by Lavitz.

"Aren't you going?" Paul inquired of Rose.

She narrowed her eyes. "You first. If you survive it, I'll consider it safe."

"Very well." The mage closed his eyes. "Land of mercy, loosen tight fists! Float!" With his feet hovering about a foot off the ground, he floated down the hole.

Observing his safe landing, Rose at last leapt down.

-------------------------------------------------------

The cave system Chris had located had its entrance near a healing spring. "Wish they had these back in Alaska," he said wistfully. "Might have saved me some frostbite problems."

"They're like the rock fireflies we found in the Limestone Cave," Dart said. "These have saved my life more than once."

"The Dragon can't be far from here," Lavitz said. "But how do we get past these barriers?" he added, indicating several walls of foliage.

Chris shot him a disgusted look. "Lavitz, they're plants. Our blades will cut through them with ease."

"Let me," their resident wizard said. Raising his arms, he began another incantation. "Smoldering flames far below, punish the wicked! Fire 4!"

The huge wall of flame killed every single plant, leaving the path clear.

"What I wouldn't give to know how he does that," Chris muttered to Rose. "I still prefer blades, but that kind of magical power has _got_ to come in handy."

"I suppose," the warrior said reluctantly. "Though as I see it, it was unnecessary at this time. You were right in that swords would do the job."

"Not as quickly, though. And," he pointed out, "we need to save our strength for that Dragon."

"True," she conceded. "But I won't shed any tears if the Dragon makes a meal of the sorcerer."

Ahead of them, where Lavitz had gone but moments before, they heard a snarl of rage, and they hurried after him.

-------------------------------------------------

__

"You!" Lavitz snarled, pointing his spear at a man across the chamber.

"Well, if it isn't Lavitz Slambert," the other spearman replied. "Still holding that grudge? It _was_ years ago."

"The time means nothing, traitor," the knight spat through gritted teeth. "I swore on my father's grave that I would kill you, you bastard, and now I'm gonna fulfill that oath!"

"You know him, Lavitz?" Chris asked.

"Too well, my friend. That bastard is Graham, the traitor to Basil who killed my father!"

"And now you have come to avenge Servi, I see." Graham shook his head. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, Sir Lavitz."

He reached into his armor, and in the instant before the object was revealed, Chris jerked back as the image of a green Dragon passed through his mind, and with it a man in winged armor, wearing glasses and carrying a spear. "The Jade Dragoon Spirit!"

The traitor glanced at him in surprise, even as winged, jade armor covered him. "So someone in Serdio knows of it? Most unexpected."

Rose pointed her rapier straight at his throat. "How did you get that!?"

Barely contained fury colored her voice, and the martial artist understood completely, for the Jade Dragoon Spirit should still have lain with Syuveil's body, in the fallen city of Kadessa.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you," Graham said after a moment. "After all, you won't live long enough to tell anyone else." He paused dramatically. "It was given to Emperor Doel by Emperor Diaz. It is all his plan."

"Nonsense! Diaz died eleven thousand years ago, in the Dragon Campaign." Rose snorted in contempt. "Either your precious leader is lying to you, or he's completely lost his mind."

"I go with 'lost his mind'" Chris commented. "Now how about we kill him?"

"You're overconfident, youngster," Graham said with a slow smile. "You've forgotten my companion. Come, Feyrbrand! Show them your strength!"

Startled, Chris rolled away from the Dragon's falling foot with lightning speed, before rolling backwards and coming to his feet with a back flip. A moment later, the air rang with the sound of metal on wood, as his sword slid smoothly from its scabbard. "I hope that's not your only trick, Graham. An arthritic moose could have dodged that." He flowed into his stance, the tip of his curved weapon pointing at Graham's throat. "Are you ready to die?"

Lavitz stepped forward. "Leave him to me, Chris. This is my battle."

The younger man looked at him for a moment, then straightened with a shrug. "Okay, Lavitz. We'll deal with the Dragon." Dropping back, he glanced at Rose. "Shouldn't Feyrbrand recognize Dragoons? Why would he fight us?"

"An unworthy master can force a Dragon to do many things it otherwise would not," Rose replied, eyes fixed on her target. "Besides which, a Dragoon may have need of aid against an unworthy peer. As is the case."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better if the Dragon was on _our_ side?" Paul muttered. The wizard was already preparing a spell., wishing all the while that his repertoire included earth magic. "Star fire, awake and deliver your judgment! Fire 3!"

Meanwhile, Dart had decided it was time to use his new powers. Drawing on the power of his Dragoon Spirit, he was suddenly engulfed in flames. When he emerged, he wore the fiery-red armor his fellows had seen once before, in Hoax. But this time, he knew how to use it.

He rose into the air, and with a flash, his wings turned to flame. "Final Burst!" Dart shot toward the Dragon, sword pointed at the beast, and slammed into it. When his wings beat again, fire swept across Feyrbrand's body.

Rose, too, chose a spell, hurling her blade into the Dragon's flank. "Astral Drain!" she called out, and a portion of Feyrbrand's life force flowed over the humans, refreshing them and healing a number of minor wounds.

The Green-Tusked Dragon chose that time to attack at last, and Dart whirled in horror as it moved to strike their most vulnerable member: Shana, who seemed unable to decide where her arrows were needed most. Drawing on his Dragoon powers, Dart frantically prepared a spell, knowing that it would take too long...

And Chris finally entered the battle, once again tapping hysterical strength to leap high into the air and deliver a blow so powerful it rent the great Dragon asunder, cutting its body in two.

Graham spun then, astonished. "How did you-"

The distraction proved fatal: Lavitz drove his spear into the traitor's stomach, creating a slow, painful ebbing of Graham's life onto the cave floor.

He fluttered down to his throne, where he collapsed. "Sir Lavitz..." he wheezed. "Thank you."

Confused, the knight stood over him. "Why, Graham? Why did you kill my father?"

"Because no one... could be stronger than Servi. I grew fearful of his power, and... jealous. Finally, I made a deal with Sandora: I would... betray the knighthood, in exchange for power..." He coughed, spitting blood and a pair of teeth.

Chris walked over to him. "You poor bastard..." he murmured. "It was your search for power that corrupted you, yet it was fear that began it. I begin to understand."

Graham looked up at him. "You... Who are you...?"

"I am Sir Christopher Keon, child of cold Alaska, knight of His Majesty Albert. You have fought well, Graham, and you have redeemed yourself in your dying moments." He knelt. "Depart from this life with your honor restored, Sir Graham."

The dying man's eyes widened, and then he nodded and smiled with the last of his strength. "You are... the warrior of legend. The world I leave will be peaceful once more..." He looked back at Lavitz. "I go now to be with Servi. Farewell, Sir Lavitz, Sir Christopher..." His eyes glazed, and his body slowly faded.

"He's lucky to be dead," Rose commented. "Power such as his would only have led to grief."

Lavitz nodded. "But in his final moments, I believe I finally understood him." Then, abruptly, Chris' words registered, and he looked at his friend in surprise. "Wait a minute, Chris. 'Sir Christopher'? 'Knight of His Majesty Albert'? What's this about?"

Chris looked sheepish. "Just before we left Bale, King Albert knighted me. I think it was intended to be honorary, his way of saying thanks, but since it looks like I'm going to be sticking around, it will probably be more than just 'honorary'."

Lavitz stared at him a moment longer, then grinned. "I guess you're right." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the knighthood, my friend!"

It was then that the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon flared to life, and drifted over to Lavitz. "What...?"

Rose blinked. _Another Dragoon among us? What does Fate have in store for us...?_ Then she nodded. "You are a Dragoon, Lavitz. You have inherited the Jade Dragoon Spirit. May you honor it in battle."

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Kind of an odd place to end it, I'll admit, but I figured if I waited any longer to update, I'd be hunted down and killed.

Or chained to my word processor until I _did_ update.

I think I introduced a good number of plot twists here, along with a loose end or two. Next chapter should reveal exactly what Paul finds strange about the young martial artist (though those of you who have played Final Fantasy 7 should at least recognize the significance of the glowing eyes). And, of course, the identity of the cloaked man will be revealed at a later time.

I can answer Seriyu-the-ice-dragon and YSYF simultaneously: Yes, Ivalice is from a game, and yes it is the world from Final Fantasy Tactics. The incredible array of magic provided me with the perfect base for a magic-using character. So Paul Fleming was born. (By the way, if you don't have a copy already, I strongly recommend you pick up FFT; it's well worth it.)

Reiko5, I'm glad you enjoy it. Here is the update; perhaps you will remain conscious long enough to read it.

Also, I'm hard at work on the next chapter of The Second Story of the Diamond Dragoon; I hope to have it ready within the next week or so.

I think that covers everything; read it and let me know what you think. -Solid Shark


End file.
